Himawari Furutani
| bloodType = A | JapanVA = Suzuko Mimori | KoreanVA = Do Yeong Song | height = 158cm | appearances = Anime YuruYuri YuruYuri♪♪ YuruYuri Nachuyachumi! YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+ YuruYuri San☆Hai! MiniYuri YuruYuri、 ---- Manga YuruYuri Ōmuro-ke }} is a character in the YuruYuri series who appears as a supporting character in YuruYuri, MiniYuri and Ōmuro-ke. Description She is a member of the student council and the older sister of Kaede. Appearance S1/S2= |-|NY/S3= Himawari is a young girl of an average height with a shapely body for her age. She has medium-length, azure blue hair which she ties down into two tiny pigtails on the front. She has gold-colored eyes and usually wears a headband. Personality Himawari is a mature and delicate girl, often having lady-like behavior and mannerisms. She has a rather formal speech and is willing to help people in need. Around Sakurako, her personality changes drastically into a bitter, mistrusting one. She is used to the latter's antics, and usually ends up berating her with varying degrees of violence and bitterness. She does tend to show a lot of care and concern about her, often assisting her to do homework or generally hanging out with her, proving they do get along despite the constant bickering. Their relationship used to be much closer during their childhood, enough so Nadeshiko decides to set up a make-believe wedding for the two. While she is mostly a good student, Himawari is far from being sporty. Her poor performances cause her to worry about any upcoming PE tests, which causes Sakurako to tease her, since unlike Himawari, she excels in that domain. Her strength increases dramatically, however, when triggered by Sakurako, with Himawari delivering hard kicks and even throwing her in one occasion in episode 5 of season 3. She's very concerned about her weight and body shape in general, so much that when she finds out she put on some weight, she decides to go on a diet, hardly eating anything for 3 days straight. But she's stopped by Sakurako who states she's making Kaede worry a lot, and that they both think her appearance didn't budge a single bit. Further research reveals the added weight comes from her breasts having grown in size, which as a running gag, she's very complexed about. Appearances Anime series= *''YuruYuri'' **Episode 01 **Episode 02 **Episode 04 **Episode 05 **Episode 07 **Episode 09 **Episode 10 (Title card only) **Episode 11 **Episode 12 *''YuruYuri♪♪'' **All episodes, except episode 06. *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!'' *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+'' **All episodes. *''YuruYuri San☆Hai!'' **All episodes, except episodes 07 and 10. *''MiniYuri'' ** Episode 01 ** Episode 03 ** Episode 04 *''YuruYuri、'' |-| Manga series= *''YuruYuri **''TBA'' *''Ōmuro-ke **''TBA''. Trivia *She and Sakurako are neighbors and often end up walking home together. *Her first name "Himawari" in Japanese means "Sunflower" which explains why she wore a sunflower in her hair during her younger days and that sunflowers appear in her Season 2 eyecatch. *Nadeshiko's pet name for her is Himako. *She knows how to knit, as showed in the episode 3 of Season 2 where she decides to teach Chinatsu how to knit a scarf. *Like Ayano (but unlike Sakurako-sama), she's terrified of snakes. *As seen in the manga, she has low blood pressure. Gallery Screen captures Furutani.Himawari.full.783812.jpg 134007.jpg PCCG-70148.jpg Yuru Yuri no Uta Series 06 - Furutani Himawari.jpg Gym_Clothes_Spats_of_the_Himawari_Furutani.jpg|Gym Clothes Spats for Yuru Yuri (2011) Knee_Kick_of_the_Himawari_Furutani.jpg|Knee Kick Yuru_Yuri_San_Hai_Himawari_Furutani_Back_Hip_Circle_(Somersault_Kick)_Scene.jpg|Back Hip Circle (Somersault Kick) Scene Himawari_and_Sakurako_Gym_Suit_Spats_(YuruYuri_San_Hai).jpg Yuru Yuri- Himawari Furutani.jpg Himawari_Furutani_Back_Hip_Circle.jpg Animated Gifs Videos Yuru Yuri San☆Hai - Face kick|Back Hip Circle Face Kick Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in YuruYuri Category:Characters in Ōmuro-ke Category:Characters in MiniYuri Category:First Year Student Category:Student council member